


Rumours of Snow

by Macaria_Czol



Series: Snow from the North [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affair-mentioned, F/M, Gossip, M/M, Maids, Misinformation, implied adultery, pregnancy mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaria_Czol/pseuds/Macaria_Czol
Summary: The third part of my series of one-shots around Northern warrior, Kasmira. Rumors are growing and Kasmira is the source. All the maids are in a flurry.





	Rumours of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Kasmira's story, which first appears in Fallen Snow and Melting Snow. I should at some point organize them properly. There are some spoilers in here for Lyra's story, but honestly, they are very easy to ignore. Also, this was a bit of a joke and then I decided to write it out. So this is probably as close to a crack fic as I will ever get.

“I heard that Lady Charlotte was seen leaving the palace in the early hours of the morning when her husband left the night before.” Maria trilled, her blue eyes gleaming with mischief as she carefully placed a casserole dish back on the shelf. It had just gone six and the royal kitchen was a hive of activity, as it was every morning, as the various maids started to congregate. 

“I wonder if she was entertaining our dear king, though I can’t imagine why he would choose such a bit-.” Maria started to add before being cut off by a loud cluck from Louise. 

“What? Do you think you have a better idea of where she was?” The dishwasher spat, frowning at the scullery maid who was putting away the silver. 

“Please, Lady Charlotte is rotating her interests with nearly half of the privy council,” Louise stated, rolling her eyes at Maria in annoyance. “Gods alone know whose bed she was in, but I know it wasn’t his majesty’s.” Louise’s knowing tone caused all work to cease for a second. 

“Oh, and how do you know that?” said Anna, the assistant chef to the assistant chef, her nose wrinkled in disbelief as she resumed paring apples. 

“Well, my James has been on the night watch lately and he told me that a tiny blonde has been visiting the royal bedchambers regularly. He thinks it may be some halfling whore,” said Louise, her voice confident. 

“No!” Maria squealed. “Not the King, he would never pay for such a service. His brother, on the other hand, I heard that he used to have a standing appointment with the Lierian that worked at the Silk House.”

As was the case nearly every person that worked downstairs, Maria’s tone was disapproving as she mentioned Niel Novak, the King’s bastard brother. The quadroon was viewed as a menace by most of the older staff, mainly due to the amount of time they spent having to retrieve prettier servants from the boy’s bedchamber. It had been a relief when he’d finally left the palace. It was a miracle that the bastard hadn’t left a horde of his own bastards in his wake. 

“I wonder if it could be the same girl,” mused Sofie as she dumped the dirty plates into the large copper tub that they used for washing, a comment that got her a sharp slap to the back of the head from a disapproving Nancy. The older maid had been in service for nearly decade and never allowed her to take part in the gossip that surrounded them, but Sofie was quick to note that the old bird wouldn’t put a stop to the conversation. Nothing like being a hag with double standards, the girl thought disgruntledly, as she started to wash a bowl. 

The door to the kitchen flung open as Juliet, one of the chambermaids came rushing in. The girl had been working in the palace for years and was one of the more beloved members of staff. Witty and smart, she managed to keep herself in everyone’s good graces due to a stunning smile and endearing brown eyes that spoke of Marsh heritage. 

“You will not believe it!” She panted, her cheeks flushed pink from her running. “The Ice Maiden is no more.”  
“No more?” Echoed Louise and Anna, turning simultaneously to stare at Florence.

“Is she dead?!” squeaked Sofie, risking the wrath of Nancy for a second time. 

“Dead? Good grief, no. Kasmira is still alive.” Juliet went on, her eyes gleaming. “No, what I mean is that she is no longer a maiden. She is going to see Rachel today, to have her dresses let out.” Florence paused, watching gleefully as realization dawned on the faces of the other girls. 

“Let out,” Maria repeated, unsure for a second before giving a gasp. “No, she’s pregnant?”

“Yes!” Juliet confirmed, feeling proud as she noticed that the rest of the staff milling around the kitchen were starting to pay attention to the conversation. There was nothing better than being the source of the best gossip of the day. 

“Bu-but how?” Louise managed to stutter out as her face creased in confusion. 

“Really, Louise? Do I need to explain the birds and the bees to you?” interjected Thomas, one of the hall boys, who wasn’t even bothering to pretend he wasn’t listening to the gossip. 

“What? No, of course not.” Louise replied hotly, her cheeks red. “I mean, she hasn’t given anyone in the palace the time of day. How could she possibly be pregnant…” She trailed off, trying to think if there had been any nobles that could have possibly bedded the Northerner. 

“Well, that is not entirely true. There is one.” Sofie mumbled softly, quickly turning back to her dishes as every eye in the kitchen was suddenly on her. 

“No.” mumbled Maria, disbelievingly as she considered it.

“Yes!” Juliet. “It is the only answer. All those picnics in the orchid, him helping her find books in the library.”

“But, he’s like half her size.” Maria snapped, trying to picture Kasmira with Kyler Macy. The image was just so wrong. 

“He is also half the size of Lian Glenning and he got him to bend over for him,” Thomas added in, ignoring the dark look Nancy flashed him. 

“True,” Maria admitted grudgingly. “Still I can’t believe it. Kasmira having Kyler Macy’s bastard, it seems unreal.”

“But it is.” Juliet butted in. “And I must admit, I am impressed. He really must know how to use it.” 

“Well, you know what they about things in small packages.” Thomas went on, aware that he would definitely get a flick to the ear if he went near the dish tub at any point, at least if the daggers Nancy was glaring at him were anything to go by. 

“I can’t believe he had the guts to do it,” said Anna. “Lian is going to go nuts when he finds out.”

“Well. I think it is a good thing.” Louise said. “He is such a sweet thing, he deserves more than Lian Glenning. Maybe it won’t end too badly.”

There were never more inaccurate words ever spoken, for by the end of the day everyone from the Inquisitors to Lian Glenning, himself, knew of Kyler and Kasmira’s affair and it did not go well.


End file.
